


Wolf, Witch, Human

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Halloween [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Wolf, Witch, Human

Natasha had been a werewolf since birth. No-one was 100% sure as to how or why she was able to turn into what was supposed to be fiction, but Natasha never questioned it. It was just who she was. Being a werewolf means she is different to the rest of her teammates. Her steaks were rawer than others, the full moon meant she changed into a large wolf and her anger was more substantial than the others.  
Natasha wasn’t sure why she was easier to anger than the others, she put it down to her other side most of the time, but she was. The smallest things could make her rage build and when she got angry, the wolf took control. She would turn no matter the phase of the moon and attack whatever triggered her anger.  
Wanda helped. When Wanda came along and learned of Natasha’s issues with anger, she did the best to help her. She made charm bags, potions and other things with calming herbs, sigils and enchantments. Because of Wanda, Natasha had lavender and chamomile tea every morning, had charm bags under her pillows and in her bag and was constantly carrying a crystal, or sigil, or herb with her to control her inner beast.  
All these worked really well, until Y/N. She was like every potion; charm bag and spell Wanda had created in human form. Wanda felt it too, the girl was enthralling with her sweet smile, soft voice and calming demeanour. And they wanted her.

Reader POV  
You’d been with the team for nearly a year since your brother had introduced you to them. You had been born with the ability to teleport yourself and anything you were contact with to anywhere you wished. For most of your life you’d kept it a secret, with only your late parents, uncle, your aunt and younger brother knowing, and trying to learn the lengths you could go.  
You didn’t do much with the ability, traveled the world for a bit, until your brother joined The Avengers initiative. He was close with Tony and he’d mentioned you and your ability. At Tony’s insistence Peter brought you to meet the billionaire and after several more meetings you were asked to join the team.  
You’d quickly become close with the Stark along with Wanda, Natasha and Steve. With Tony, Peter was what connected you and Steve the two of you shared a drive to keep the little guy safe, along with your insistent need to rush headfirst into a fight, but with the women there was something else.  
They were gorgeous and you were immediately attracted to them both but there was something else you couldn’t put your finger on. Whatever the reason you felt so drawn to them you didn’t mind. They were good friends, great friends and you really enjoyed spending time with them.  
Even though you’d been with the team and friends with the two women for a year, you’d never been around Natasha when it came time for her to shift. Either you were busy, or she was, but you’d never seen it, until now.  
The three of you had been sent out of the country for some undercover work since a week ago. The three of you had been so busy, that none of you noticed the change in the moon’s phases.  
You were all together in some ritzy hotel, the three of you attempting to blend in and trail the targets.  
“I haven’t seen my guy yet.” Natasha commented, concealing her murmuring as she drank a cocktail. Because she was the most noticeable of you all, she had been forced to wear a piece of tech that altered her face and a blonde wig.  
“Neither have I.” Wanda confirmed, discreetly scanning the room.  
“I have my eyes on the prize.” You said from your seat at the bar. “I’m going to engage.” You told the two, standing from your seat and grabbing your clutch.  
“Be careful.” Natasha begged, making you smile fondly.  
“Always am.” You said before moving over to the man. With your drink in one hand you began walking in the opposite direction of the man, the two of you bumped shoulders, causing your drink to spill.  
“Oh goodness, I am so sorry about that.” You said innocently, grabbing a handkerchief out of your clutch to dab at the mess on his jacket.  
“No, I’m sorry. Completely my fault.” The man laughed, taking the handkerchief out of your hands. “How about I get you a new drink, you know, to say I’m sorry?”  
“Only if you join me.” You said flirtatiously.  
“Of course, I’m Damien.” He told you, leaving a hand for you to shake.  
Bingo, you thought taking his hand in yours. “Eve.” You replied. The two of you moved over to the bar but before you could get any information out of the man, you noticed Wanda move over to Natasha who appeared to be very distressed.  
“Oh, my is that the time?” You asked, hastily standing up ready to follow the two. “I’m so sorry, but I forgot I have somewhere to be now, we’ll have to do this another time.” You quickly said, moving away from him attempting to follow Natasha and Wanda out.  
You caught up to them as they were leaving the hotel entrance. “What’s happening?” You asked Wanda as Natasha was bent over growling.  
“She’s shifting, we need to get her out of here.” Wanda told you, a slightly distressed look in her eyes. Making sure there was no-one around you moved to Natasha’s other side and helped pull around the corner.  
“This way.” You said, moving them both behind the corner. “Wanda, take my hand.” You added, one hand still clutching onto the slightly calmer red-head, or blonde now.  
Wanda took your outstretched hand with no hesitation and you quickly transported them both into a lush forest.  
“Is there a chance anyone else will be here?” Wanda asked, shedding Natasha of her wig and mask.  
“No, this place is completely private.” You said, blushing when Wanda began stripping Natasha’s dress. “She’ll be fine here.”  
“Great.” Natasha growled as her bones began cracking. “Y/N come here for a second.” She said, beckoning you over. Hesitantly you moved over to her, she grabbed your hand and pulled you in closer. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply for a few seconds before she fully transformed.  
“Do you want me to go?” You asked Wanda, who was watching Natasha check out her new surroundings. Wanda turned to with a smile and shook her head.  
“No. Come, sit with me.” She said, reaching a hand out to you. You took it, returning her smile, and the two of you sat on a fallen log.  
“Wanda? Can I ask you something?” You asked after several minutes of comfortable silence. She hummed in response and turned her head toward you. “Why did Natasha smell me before?”  
“It’s normal.” Wanda quickly assured. “It’s so the wolf knows your scent is that of a friend.” She added quickly, smiling at you and giving your hand a quick squeeze. “It’s nothing to worry about.”  
“Oh, okay.” You said, nodding your head. Her answer seemed logical, so you saw no point to question it any further. “Her wolf is beautiful.” You commented as said wolf began to come closer to the two of you.  
“She is.” Wanda agreed, running her fingers through Natasha’s slightly red fur. “And she’s usually quite gentle, and much more affectionate, in this form.” She added as Natasha sat in front of you.  
“Hi, Nat.” You cooed, and slowly reached a hand out to her. She rubbed her nose against the palm of your hand before laying down in front of the two of you.  
“I almost forgot,” Wanda started, turning to you. “Where are we exactly?”  
“A forest in Sweden.” You replied with a smile. “I found it while I was traveling a few years ago. I loved the cities here, but I wanted to find my own little place. And I found this mountain and this forest, and they were untouched by anyone.”  
“It’s beautiful.” Wanda complimented. “It’s so peaceful.”  
“And Natasha will be safe here until she turns back.” You added, smiling at the witch. “And so will we. There’s a little place we can go to for the night, Nat will even be able to access it.” You added, jumping to your feet. Wanda grabbed your outstretched hand and started to follow you.  
Leading the two women, well woman and wolf, you walked for a few minutes before stopping at the base of a tree which had a set of stairs carved into it.  
“I take it these stairs weren’t always here.” Wanda commented as you led the two up the stairs.  
“You would be assuming correctly.” You told her, leading her up to a platform. Standing on the platform you smiled as Wanda’s jaw dropped. “And before you ask, this wasn’t here before either.”  
“How did you do this? How long did this take you?” Wanda asked, staring around her in amazement. “This must have taken you so long.”  
“What can I say? I like to keep busy” You shrugged, leading her and Natasha into the main part of the house. “It’s been home for years, it didn’t matter where I was in the world I always came back here, so I thought I might as well truly make it home.”  
“This is fantastic Y/N. Thank you, for sharing this with us.” Wanda said, pulling you close to kiss your cheek. You blushed a bright red at the affection before maintaining yourself.  
“Of course, what are friends for?” You said, clearing your throat. “Come on I’ll show you to the bedroom.” You added, pulling her towards the next room. “There should be clothes in the chest there, make yourself at home.”  
“Where are you going?” Wanda asked as Natasha circled the room.  
“I’m not going far.” You promised, smiling gently at the witch. “There’s a hammock in the living room, I’ll stay there tonight.”  
“No, no this is your place, you get the bed.” Wanda said.  
“Wanda, you and Nat can’t fit into that hammock. The bed has plenty of room for the two of you.” You said, shaking your head slightly.  
“There’s more than enough room with the two of us. We’ll share it. It’s your bed and we all need some sleep.” Wanda compromised, staring intently at you. Knowing you weren’t going to win and how tired you were you gave in and raised your hands in surrender.  
“Okay, I can live sharing with the two of you.” You smiled. The two of you stripped out of your fancy dresses and into the spare clothing you stored here. You both laid together on the bed with Natasha in between the two of you.  
“Night Y/N.” Wanda smiled, curling closer to Natasha’s warmth.  
“Good night Wanda.” You replied, already falling asleep.

Non-reader POV  
When Natasha woke up the next morning, she was still in between Y/N and Wanda, who was already awake.  
“Morning.” Natasha murmured to Wanda.  
“Hey.” Wanda said, leaning in to kiss the red head. When the two pulled away they both turned to look at their still sleeping bed mate.  
“She’s so gorgeous.” Natasha whispered, smiling at the H/C woman.  
“We should ask her soon.” Wanda suggested, wrapping her arm around Natasha’s waist. “I think she would say yes.”  
“Soon.” Natasha agreed, leaning back in Wanda’s hold. “We’ll ask her soon.”

Reader POV  
“Here’s to the hundred year old virgin!” Tony cheered as you all clinked glasses. Steve’s cheeks turned bright red as the rest of you laughed in amusement.  
It was Steve’s birthday and in true Stark fashion, Tony had organized a large party complete with fireworks for the 4th of July and plenty of alcohol for the guests consumption.  
“You mean Bucky hasn’t tapped that?” Clint asked, the team laughing as both men turned red.  
As the team joked about Steve and Bucky’s sex life, you moved over to the bar to get another drink.  
“That dress looks fantastic.” Diana said, coming to stand behind you with a flirtatious smirk plastered on her face. Diana was a former member of S.H.I.E.L.D and was one of the best agents they’d had, so you and the team had gotten to know her before S.H.I.E.L.D fell.  
“Oh thanks, Diana.” You said, smiling as you turned to face her. “Your dress is really nice too.”  
“You need to wear things like this more often. Other than your suit or what you wear undercover, we barely get to see these legs.” She commented, gazing down at your legs. She wasn’t wrong. You did prefer comfortable clothing, jeans and t-shirts compared to short, tight, uncomfortable clothing.  
“That’s because I prefer my jeans.” You told the blonde, leaning against the bar. “Can’t do much in one of these dresses.”  
“I’m not saying I don’t like your jeans.” Diana smirked, raising her hands in innocence. “Your jeans still show those legs, but I guess I like seeing them up close.”  
“Diana, my eyes are up here.” You said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the woman.  
“I’m sorry.” Diana apologised, raising her eyes to meet yours. “Tony made the drinks a bit stronger than I thought they would be.”  
“I think that’s what everyone thinks. Once Clint tried to jump from the roof into the pool after a bit too much.” You commented, smiling at the memory.  
You and Diana stood by the bar, continuing to talk casually for a few more minutes when she started to move closer.  
“You know, I found this adorable little café a few streets away from the Tower. Maybe you would want to join me one day?” She suggested, shifting her body closer to yours.  
Understanding, finally, why Diana had initially followed you over to the bar you began to feel awkward with the situation.  
“I’m sorry Diana, but I’m not interested in having that kind of relationship with you.” You admitted, rubbing your neck. You attempted to move away from her only for her to come stand in front of you.  
“Y/N you don’t have to decide that now.” Diana said, grabbing your hand in hers. “Just go on one date with me and you’d see we’d be good together.”  
“I said no, Diana.” You said firmly and pushed past her. She grabbed your arm and turned you towards her. Before she could say anything a loud growl startled the two of you, and probably the rest of the party as well.  
Turning your head, you could see Natasha storm over to the two of you, with an angry Wanda following her. Natasha grabbed you by the arm, less aggressively than Diana had, and pulled you into her chest. She slammed her lips to yours and her anger seemed to dissipate from her system.  
You were in shock from the red head smashing her lips against yours, you almost didn’t kiss back. After a few minutes Natasha pulled away and Wanda pulled you into her arms and repeated her girlfriend’s actions.  
“She’s ours.” Natasha said, glaring at the stunned blonde. “Don’t touch her again.”  
As Wanda pulled away, Natasha grabbed both your hands and dragged you both out of the room. You were still in shock at the actions of the two and didn’t say anything until you reached the elevator.  
“What was that?” You asked as the doors closed behind you.  
“That was us staking a claim.” Natasha said, shrugging casually as she wrapped her arm around your waist.  
“Jesus Nat.” Wanda sighed, nervously playing with her hands. “We should’ve asked before we did that and we shouldn’t have just stormed over like that but Nat said-”  
“Wanda breathe.” You said, grabbing her hand in yours. “I’m not mad you both kissed me, little shocked yeah, but I’m not mad.”  
“We should explain a bit.” Wanda told you as you arrived on their floor. She and Natasha led you into their bedroom. They sat you down on their bed and stood before you, Natasha looking calm and Wanda still looking nervous.  
“We’ve like you for a really long time.” Wanda admitted, giving you a nervous smile.  
“Since you first joined.” Natasha added, sitting next to you. “There’s something about your scent. It intrigued us.”  
“Are you saying I smell?” You asked, feeling self conscious.  
“Yes. I mean no.” Wanda rushed. “Oh God, Nat you take over, I’m failing at this.”  
“What she means is your scent is intoxicating. It makes the wolf calm and it draws me and Wanda in. You said you were human and it just made us all the more curious.  
We all started to get closer and it wasn’t just your scent that we were drawn into. It was you. Your personality, your laugh, your love of your family and your love of travel. Your scent was still intoxicating but we both fell in love with you, for you.” Natasha said, her hands holding yours and staring intently at you.  
“We love you, Y/N. We’ve loved you for a long time.” Wanda said, finally gaining her confidence back.  
Your mouth felt dry. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for his.” You admitted, smiling giddily. Standing from the bed, you pulled Wanda into you and kissed her deeply. The woman gladly responded and wrapped her arms around your neck.  
Natasha pulled you away from Wanda and kissed you as passionately as she had before. Natasha let out a growl as you pulled her red locks.  
“Two can play this game, malen’kiy chelovek.” She smirked, throwing you onto their bed. Wanda stood next to Natasha and smiled as her fingertips glowed red and Natasha’s eyes flashed yellow.  
This was the start of a long, happy, relationship. A relationship between a werewolf, a witch and a calming human.


End file.
